


Killer

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Boys' Love, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tragic Romance, Yaoi, alternative universe, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Matar ou morrer.Esse era o mundo que Sasuke conhecia.Não fazia perguntas, não questionava ordens.Não até que um certo alvo o forçou a isso.





	1. O assassino

**Author's Note:**

> Yo-ho!  
Atenção aos avisos de Violência e Deathfic, então se você é sensível ou não gosta desse tipo de conteúdo, por favor, preze pelos seus sentimentos.  
No mais, boa leitura!

Ali, nos recantos mais escondidos do bar, Sasuke se encontrava escorado contra a parede, com um copo na mão. O corpo esguio, porém forte, escondia os rabiscos e confissões feitos com tinta permanente e corretivo que contrastavam com o vermelho dos tijolos. Com uma das mãos agitava o gelo no copo, apreciando o som do entrechoque dos cubos entre si e o modo como o líquido se misturava a bebida a qual servia como distração para o que aconteceria a seguir.

O ambiente se enchia de pessoas conforme as horas noturnas avançavam, impregnando o ar com o cheiro de cigarro e colônias diversas. Seus olhos negros seguiam o movimento na entrada do estabelecimento, detendo-se em especial em um homem pálido usando um rico terno de veludo negro. A mão que agitava o gelo no copo cessou o balançar e ele levou o líquido a boca e engoliu em um único gole.

Aquele era apenas um dos muitos lugares pouco conhecidos e afastados do centro da cidade, onde informações valiosas e grandes esquemas eram organizados. Sasuke possuía muitos clientes espalhados pelo distrito, alguns eram pessoas poderosas e importantes socialmente, porém, sempre detestava quando Orochimaru o procurava, os pedidos deles eram sempre relacionados a coisas frívolas ou para aquisição própria. Não que julgasse o que lhe era pedido e as pessoas que faziam tais pedidos, para ser um matador de aluguel não era necessário esse tipo de juízo de valor. Ainda assim, os pedidos de Orochimaru o irritavam. Pousou o copo na mesa ao seu lado e aguardou.

Os sapatos bem lustrados chocavam-se contra o piso gasto em baques surdos e os cabelos compridos se agitaram enquanto o moreno levava a mão ao chapéu, puxando a aba para baixo no intento de esconder seu rosto. Aproximou-se do mais novo, ainda encostado contra a parede riscada, aparentando estar relaxado e despreocupado, quando, na verdade, sabia que o corpo dele se encontrava contraído como uma mola, pronto para agir ao menor sinal de ameaça.

Orochimaru passou a língua pelos lábios, já sentindo a emoção pela antecipação que precedia os encontros com Sasuke. Ludibriava-o saber que várias vidas estavam em suas mãos e que, com apenas uma ordem, elas podiam facilmente ser extintas. Claro, Sasuke não era o único que tinha a sua disposição, mas não deixava de ser um dos seus favoritos. Excitava-o a inexpressividade delicada com que ele tratava a todos, como um anjo vingador mortalmente indiferente, sem compaixão ou quaisquer outros sentimentos que pudessem ser considerados humanos. Ao menos que fossem visíveis na superfície.

Encontrou o olhar negro do rapaz e sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. Ah, sim, estava prestes a acontecer. Logo o empecilho em seu caminho seria obliterado e galgar os degraus para o topo não passaria de uma brincadeira. 

— Boa noite, Sasuke. – Parou do outro lado da mesa e puxou uma cadeira. — Espero que não tenha aguardado muito tempo.

— Não muito. – O outro replicou, permanecendo na mesma posição, enquanto observava Orochimaru sentar-se confortavelmente.

— Os negócios devem estar prosperando para os Uchihas, eu espero. Tenho ouvido boatos sobre você e seu irmão rondando pelo submundo. – Sentiu o olhar cortante do mais novo sobre si e abriu um sorriso tranquilizador. — Apenas coisas boas, é claro.

— Se está aqui para fazer insinuações, então o meu tempo está sendo desperdiçado. – Sasuke descolou o corpo da parede e deu um passo para afastar-se dali.

— Lamento meus péssimos modos, mas, por favor, espere. Vim até aqui pois tenho uma tarefa para você. – O Uchiha mais jovem lançou um olhar sob o ombro, avaliando, e voltou a encostar o corpo contra a parede.

— E então, quem está te atrapalhando dessa vez? – Orochimaru aguardou alguns instantes, apreciando a tensão que se formava no ar antes de disponibilizar a informação que ele pedia.

— O filho do chefe das Indústrias Kurama está prestes a assumir a presidência. – Não pôde evitar que seus punhos cerrassem de irritação. — Os brinquedos que ele escolheu como novos lançamentos estão fazendo bastante sucesso com as crianças, segundo a última pesquisa de mercado.

— Com medo de ser deixado para trás? – Sasuke se permitiu um pequeno sorriso de canto ao ver a fúria infundida naquelas pupilas verticais.

— Você pode considerar apenas como uma precaução. Não seria bom para nenhum de nós se ele continuasse vivo, não é? – Ouviu o tom de ameaça na voz e cerrou os pulsos, contendo o desejo de saltar sobre a mesa e agarrá-lo pelo pescoço ali mesmo. Era uma atitude insensata, sabia, porém não podia conter seus pensamentos ao imaginar o barulho que sua garganta faria ao ser apertada.

— Isso não vai acontecer. – Disse apenas, suprimindo a vontade.

— Excelente. – Orochimaru puxou o celular do bolso interno e mexeu por alguns segundos, estendendo em seguida a tela para que o Uchiha pudesse ver. — Esse é o alvo. Seu nome é Naruto Uzumaki. – Ergueu a sobrancelha ao notar o modo com que o mais novo observava a foto e corria os olhos pelas informações ali disponíveis. — Não que você se importe, claro.

— Nomes são irrelevantes. – Falou, embora sentisse um puxão no peito ao observar o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, sorridente e relaxado, acenando para uma criança em um desfile. _Com certeza deve ser uma máscara,_ pensou, _ninguém pode parecer tão feliz assim._

— Ótimo. Negócio fechado, então. – Escorregou o aparelho de volta para o bolso e levantou-se, ajustando as mangas do terno. — Espero receber os resultados logo.

— Em alguns dias, como sempre. – O mais velho assentiu, sabendo que não devia exigir uma abordagem imediata de Sasuke. Conhecia-o tempo suficiente para saber que, primeiro, ele gostava de estudar suas vítimas, e, quando tivesse domínio completo de sua rotina, atacava.

— Que assim seja. – Afastou-se da mesa. — Espero vê-lo em breve, Sasuke.

O Uchiha nada respondeu, apenas pôs-se a observar enquanto ele se afastava. Ergueu a mão e fez um gesto com os dedos. A garota do outro lado do balcão de bebidas, loira e com um corpo bem desenvolvido, devolveu o gesto com uma piscadinha de seus olhos azuis. Contornou o móvel, carregando uma garrafa, e encheu o copo dele, a boca marcando um trejeito do lábio, indicando que ela estava chateada com algo.

— O que foi agora, Ino? – Perguntou, contendo um suspiro irritado. Às vezes cansava-se dos métodos que a loira utilizava para atraí-lo. Mesmo já tendo dito que não tinha interesse, ela não aceitava facilmente a derrota, acostumada a seduzir a todos que lhe chamavam a atenção. Porém, Sasuke parecia ser imune aos seus encantos. Conquistá-lo tinha se tornado quase um desafio para si.

— Ah, Sasu, não me diga que já vai sair. Ainda está cedo... - disse com a voz manhosa, os dentes segurando o lábio inferior macio e os olhos brilhando, suplicantes.

— Você sabe muito bem que o Orochimaru odeia atrasos. – Ele replicou. — Quanto mais cedo eu terminar, melhor.

— Você é tão malvado comigo às vezes, Sasu. Quase me faz pensar que te incomodo. – Ela riu, divertida, e voltou ao seu posto atrás do balcão.

Sasuke ergueu o copo e o levou aos lábios mais uma vez, um último drink para dar coragem. Não que fosse covarde ou precisasse de incentivo. A coragem era necessária apenas para manter sua consciência sob controle. Consciência essa que nem sequer chegava a pesar por conta dos serviços que fazia.

Era justamente o oposto. Em algum lugar de sua mente, estava ciente de que devia sentir essa culpa. Porém, não conseguia encontrar dentro de si a chave necessária para desbloquear esses sentimentos. No final, as mortes não passavam de avarias necessárias. Eram ossos do ofício. E ele, sinceramente, não se importava. Uma vida a mais, uma vida a menos não faria diferença. Ele permaneceria no mundo independente da presença delas.

Pousou mais uma vez o copo sob a mesa, exatamente ao lado do círculo redondo remanescente, e meneou a cabeça para Ino indicando que estava de saída. Ela o observou, apreciando a beleza de seus passos a suaves e a fluidez com que o corpo se movia. Ele era bonito e atraente. Mordeu o lábio enquanto o pensamento invadia sua mente. Pena que por dentro não houvesse tal beleza, apenas morte. Um pequeno desperdício. Suspirou, voltando a encher os copos com bebida para os demais clientes.

Sasuke atravessou as portas duplas de metal para o ar gélido da rua. O movimento de pessoas naquela região estava fraco e ele atribuía isso ao clima que já mandava indícios de que, em breve, haveria uma tempestade. Levou a mão ao pescoço e o estralou para aliviar a tensão, endireitando a coluna e sentindo a pressão das adagas contra a base da coluna. Seus passos suaves mal emitiam sons ao baterem contra o concreto e, em pouco tempo, ele se encontrava na parte central e mais desenvolvida da cidade. Entrou por um beco e puxou uma escada de incêndio que desceu com um ruído metálico e seco. Escalou os degraus com firmeza e empoleirou-se no prédio imediatamente em frente ao da Companhia Kurama, mantendo-se lá para a observar.

Segundo as informações que Orochimaru lhe repassara, o alvo era sempre um dos últimos a deixar a empresa, então tudo que lhe restava era esperar. O vento gelado, carregando a umidade da noite soprava, arrastando os papéis e folhas espalhadas pelo chão, bem como jogando o cabelo de Sasuke contra o rosto. Sua pele arrepiou com o frio mas ele não se importou, a essa altura mal podia senti-lo, acostumado a suportar tais adversidades de modo que elas não o incomodavam mais. Acima dele, o céu se encontrava completamente coberto de grandes nuvens negras que, nesse momento, deixavam as primeiras gotas de chuva caírem em direção à terra.

Nenhum movimento. Nenhuma ação para limpar a água que lhe escorria pela face. Sasuke era como uma perfeita gárgula, silenciosa e paciente. Seus olhos captaram uma comoção apressada vindo da recepção e logo uma pessoa saiu do prédio, entendendo um casaco sobre a cabeça e correndo apressado pela chuva. Pôde ver de relance os cabelos loiros encobertos pelo casaco e o símbolo circular como um redemoinho que este trazia lhe deram a certeza de que aquele era o seu alvo. Deixou seu posto de espera e o seguiu pelos telhados, observando bem os arredores para ter a certeza de não ser visto. Embora com aquele tempo e a baixa visibilidade que o aumento da chuva trazia, lhe dessem mais segurança de que tal fato não ocorreria. A prioridade agora era apenas seguir o Uzumaki e absorver todos os detalhes e costumes que faziam parte de sua rotina.

Seguiu o Uzumaki por vários minutos, quando reparou que outra figura se movia nas sombras imediatamente abaixo do edifício que se encontrava. As roupas escuras e fechadas ajudavam a se misturar as sombras, porém traços de uma cor forte eram perceptíveis em seu rosto. Seus lábios se crisparam e ele amaldiçoou Orochimaru pela pressa. Não era a primeira vez que o mais velho contratava outro assassino para terminar o trabalho mais rapidamente, tal fato irritava o Uchiha que apenas o considerava como uma perda de tempo. Agora precisaria lidar com ele antes de continuar sua vigília.

Puxando uma faca curta das mangas, pegou se perguntando qual teria sido o motivo que levara o moreno a tal ato dessa vez. Insegurança? Desconfiança? Ou apenas mais um teste ridículo para avaliar sua eficiência? Não importava o que fosse, iria provar que pessoa alguma poderia ser comparada a si.

Aguardou o tempo de duas respirações e então saltou com leveza do telhado. A sensação paralisante seguida da aceleração rápida em direção ao solo não eram novidades. Aproveitou o impulso que a gravidade oferecia e mexeu-se no ar de forma que caísse exatamente em cima da figura suspeita. Seus movimentos silenciosos não deixaram espaço para que esta pudesse se defender e logo Sasuke se encontrava pisando sobre as costas do inimigo.

— Maldito... - a voz cortou o ar em uma tosse violenta devido a pancada recebida. Gotas de sangue pingavam no chão enquanto a figura caída voltava o rosto para ver quem o atingira. Reconheceu as feições daquele que lhe atacara, aquele rosto era temido por muitos e respeitado pelo restante, e soube que daquela vez não escaparia tão facilmente. Na verdade, suas chances eram quase nulas.

— Ah, tinha que ser você, Kankuro. – O Uchiha pisou com mais força sobre as costas e ouviu o som de uma costela terminando de se partir. Kankuro cerrou os lábios impedindo que o grito de dor deixasse sua garganta. Maldito Orochimaru! Havia montado aquela cilada de propósito, tinha certeza. Era uma vingança pelo acumulo dos seus erros passados e uma punição pelos mais recentes. Os Uchihas eram conhecidos por serem habilidosos e por não ter piedade. Porém, não iria se entregar assim, de bandeja. Se morresse, faria o possível para arrastá-lo para o inferno consigo.

Sasuke sabia que contra aquele adversário, famoso por suas lâminas envenenadas, todo cuidado era pouco. O melhor a fazer seria acabar com aquilo rapidamente. Segurou com mais força a faca na mão direita e se preparou para apunhalar o coração dele de uma vez. Porém, com sua visão periférica, percebeu um movimento vindo das pernas dele e logo uma agulha se dirigia certeira para o seu abdômen. Recuou alguns passos, desviando da tentativa de ataque.

Aproveitando a brecha, Kankuro usou toda sua energia para se impulsionar para cima, virando-se para cobrir sua retaguarda. Puxou a espada curta que trazia amarrada na perna e partiu para cima do moreno, o capuz que cobria o rosto caindo com a brusquidão dos movimentos. Sasuke aparou o golpe com agilidade, sabia que um arranhão era tudo o que o oponente precisava para que o veneno logo surtisse efeito. Manteve as lâminas conectadas utilizando a força para mantê-lo naquela posição, enquanto firmava os pés e os usava de base para empurrar o adversário para trás de forma que ele batesse as costas contra a parede. Em um movimento fluído, desconectou as lâminas, enquanto, com o braço livre, puxava outra faca das que se encontravam guardadas nas costas. Com perícia, arremessou-a contra Kankuro acertando seu ombro e o atravessando, prendendo-o contra a parede. Viu o oponente engasgar e o sangue espirrar do ferimento, antes de arremessar a outra faca que ainda tinha na mão, acertando-a no braço em que ele segurava a espada a qual caiu com um tilintar no chão.

— Porcaria... - Kankuro gemeu, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer dos ferimentos e ensopar suas roupas. — Nem um arranhão...

— É mesmo uma pena, não é? – Sasuke disse, enquanto se encaminhava para onde ele estava preso, e se permitiu sorrir ao apanhar a espada do chão e equilibra o cabo na palma cerrada. — Vejamos como você se sai contra o seu próprio veneno. – E, dizendo isso, ergueu a espada em um movimento rápido, fazendo dois cortes na pele alheia: um na lateral do rosto e outro superficial na garganta.

— Maldito... - engasgou-se já sentindo o veneno se espalhar por sua corrente sanguínea. O coração batia alucinado, enquanto o sangue em suas veias parecia se tornar ácido. Sasuke assistiu a pele dele empalidecer, destacando as manchas feitas com tinta roxa em seu rosto, e a respiração se tornar cada vez mais difícil e fraca. Os movimentos e espasmos duraram alguns segundos antes de pararem por completo e logo Kankuro se encontrava morto. Largou a arma envenenada e retirou suas facas do corpo. _Sem deixar evidências._ Esse era o lema do irmão.

Sasuke deu as costas ao corpo e voltou-se para procurar nos arredores, constatando que seu alvo havia sumido. Apertou os lábios, amaldiçoando a interferência de Kankuro que agora o forçaria a repetir todo o processo de espera e vigília no dia seguinte. Frustrado, voltou a subir pela escada até o topo do prédio, do qual havia pulado, e se dirigiu para casa.

Porém, Sasuke não sabia que o loiro havia ouvido a comoção no beco e se refugiara embaixo de um automóvel estacionado ali perto, de onde vira toda a luta que se passara. Por mais que tentasse, Naruto não conseguia desviar o olhar do ser de cabelos negros que parecia ter surgido de repente do céu. Mesmo este tendo acabado de retirar uma vida, algo em seus movimentos graciosos o prendia, como se ele fosse uma mariposa atraída pelas chamas. E então, a figura misteriosa ergueu os olhos. Profundos e escuros. Naruto sentiu que se os fitasse por muito tempo poderia ser absorvido por aquela escuridão, mas não conseguia impedir o corpo de não olhar, de não o seguir com a cabeça, mesmo quando este desapareceu pelos telhados.

Esperou alguns segundos para confirmar que ele havia realmente ido para então arrastar-se para fora do esconderijo e retomar a caminhada para casa, imaginando se o fogo que corria por suas veias e acelerava as batidas do seu coração seria causado por medo ou atração. Ergueu o rosto para o céu fechado, deixando a chuva escorrer pelo rosto agora descoberto, e viu aqueles olhos novamente refletidos em sua mente. A visão fez seu inferior tremer e ele decidiu. Atração. Definitivamente atração.


	2. A vítima

Naruto não vinha dormindo direito desde que presenciara a cena no beco. Acordava no meio da noite, suado e ofegante, após continuar sonhando repetidamente com aqueles olhos e o rosto a que pertenciam. Ele havia presenciado um assassinato, não devia estar com medo? Não devia temer pela sua vida?

Mesmo consciente disso, aqui se encontrava ele, sonhando com o assassino e desejando vê-lo mais uma vez. Fascínio. Atração. Era isso que sentia. Sua cabeça dizia não, porém seu corpo não lhe dava atenção e ansiava pelo toque dele.

Expeliu o ar em uma lufada e enxugou o suor do rosto, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. Fixou o olhar nos gráficos que piscavam na tela do computador, tentando não dar atenção as imagens do sonho que piscavam por sua mente. Tinha trabalho a fazer e sabia que Shikamaru, sentado à sua frente com uma expressão aparentemente desinteressada, o observava com atenção. Ele sempre sabia quando Naruto matava o trabalho e depois disso dava um jeito de revidar, dobrando a carga da papelada, apenas para fazê-lo aprender uma lição. Lição essa que, aliás, ele teimava em não aprender. Tentou manter a atenção no que se encontrava a sua frente, porém seus olhos teimavam em percorrer o ambiente sem se deterem em nada.

Shikamaru lhe lançou um olhar avaliativo e suspirou. Acendeu o cigarro, mesmo sabendo que Naruto odiava quando o fazia, e soltou a fumaça em uma longa baforada. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo escuro, amarrado no alto, e comentou como quem não quer nada.

— Caras problemáticos sempre foram a sua perdição.

— O quê? – Naruto engasgou, retirado subitamente dos seus devaneios e surpreso pelo amigo ter colocado a questão daquela forma. Que ele perceberia sua distração disso não tinha dúvidas, mas claro que ele saberia até a causa.

— Eu pensei que tinha se resolvido com esse mau hábito. – Não havia tom que aproximasse as palavras de um sermão, mas Naruto podia sentir o cansaço na voz. Como se discutir aquilo exigisse muito dele, mas o faria mesmo assim.

— Se não me engano, foi você quem me inscreveu naquela terapia maluca. – Naruto resmungou, tentando não morder a isca.

— O que mais eu ia fazer? Você deixou aquele cara apontar uma arma para a sua cabeça!

— Ah, o Pain só estava fazendo uma brincadeira. – O loiro torceu a boca em um bico. — Não tinham balas de verdade ali.

— Fala que eu acredito. – O Nara revirou os olhos, claramente não acreditando. — Afinal, que fim tomou aquela terapia?

— Aquilo? Nunca nem apareci. – Naruto sorriu satisfeito. Shikamaru suspirou e lançou um olhar para o teto, pedindo paciência.

— Vê se não vai fazer nenhuma besteira dessa vez.

— Não posso prometer nada. – Naruto respondeu de forma séria. — Mas você sabe que se algo me acontecer, a empresa é sua.

— E começou.... Não venha com essa agora, você tem que ficar bem vivo para a exposição da Kurama Pet amanhã bem cedo porque eu, definitivamente, não irei entrar naquele círculo cheio de crianças choronas e barulhentas.

— Você seria um pai terrível. – Naruto sorriu, voltando a olhar para os gráficos de vendas.

— Eu já sou. – Shikamaru reiterou. — Afinal, você nunca me deu ouvidos mesmo.

***

Mais tarde que o habitual, com a orelha quente de tanto ouvir os resmungos de Shikamaru quanto a administração do evento do dia seguinte, Naruto enfim deixou o prédio, saindo para o ar límpido da noite. Ao menos era o que gostaria de encontrar. A fumaça e o cheiro de borracha queimada impregnavam o ar noturno. A causa: um engarrafamento naquela rua devido a um acidente envolvendo um carro e uma bicicleta.

As pessoas se juntavam em um círculo para olhar o resultado, puxando celulares dos bolsos e fotografando a vítima deitada. Naruto tentou resistir, mas ver a atitude das pessoas o irritou e ele correu para ajudar. Ligou para sua amiga de infância, Sakura, que era a médica responsável pelo Hospital Geral da cidade e abaixou-se ao lado da vítima para conferir seu estado, ignorando o sussurro das pessoas a sua volta.

— Você está bem? Pode me ouvir? – A vítima, de cabelos pretos e grossas sobrancelhas, apenas resmungou coisas sem sentido sobre fogo e juventude. — Pode ser uma concussão, ninguém tente mexer ele até a ambulância chegar! – Gritou para a multidão em volta. Voltou a baixar o olhar, notando que as roupas verdes que ele usava estavam manchas de sangue em alguns lugares, mas como nenhuma delas parecia aumentar profusamente, o loiro concluiu que não havia cortes com risco de hemorragia externa.

Deixando o ciclista onde havia caído, correu para o carro que havia batido contra o poste na tentativa de desviar a colisão. A visão do capô amassado e do para-brisa rachado lhe provocaram voltas no estômago, fazendo-o relembrar o próprio acidente que sofrera com os pais, e que fora responsável pela morte de ambos. Empurrou as lembranças para o fundo da mente e cerrou os dentes para se concentrar no aqui e agora. Espiou pelo vidro rachado, o motorista parecia ter desmaiado. Naruto viu uma mancha vermelha que parecia ser sangue, mas logo notou que era, na verdade, o cabelo do motorista. Suspirou aliviado. Não pareciam haver ferimentos sérios superficialmente, então Naruto decidiu aguardar a chegada da ambulância o que não tardou a acontecer.

As pessoas se dispersaram ao ver o socorro a caminho, sobrando somente aquelas verdadeiramente curiosas. As portas traseiras se abriram e duas pessoas pularam. Naruto reconheceu os paramédicos, eram os primos Hinata e Neji, e logo os ajudou a retirar as vítimas e colocá-las em segurança no interior do veículo, ficando satisfeito ao saber que nenhum deles havia sofrido ferimentos graves, a não ser um braço quebrado pelo ciclista.

— Sempre salvando vidas, hein, Naruto? – Neji sorriu ao subir na ambulância e puxar sua metade da porta.

— Deviam me dar uma medalha, não acha? – O Uzumaki riu.

— Até mais, Naruto. – Hinata cumprimentou, timidamente, puxando a outra metade da porta e fechando-a por completo. Naruto deu um tapinha na fuselagem vermelha e acenou para os dois pela janela. Observou o veículo partir, enfiou as mãos no bolso e retomou o caminho de casa.

Já bem longe da cena do acidente, permitiu-se sentir os tremores e o corpo fraquejou. Levou as mãos trêmulas à boca e apertou com força, respirando fundo pelo nariz e deixando o corpo se acalmar gradualmente. Ainda tinha lembranças ruins sobre o acidente que sofrera; uma hora sua mãe estava lá, sorrindo para ele, e o pai rindo de algo que ela dissera, e então, nada. Só o vermelho espalhado pelo banco e pelo teto do carro, além da dor que percorria seu corpo. Flexionou o braço, sentindo a cicatriz no ombro direito arder e disse a si mesmo que era tudo sua imaginação. Certificou-se que o tremor havia parado para então voltar a caminhar para casa.

Ergueu a cabeça para o céu o qual estava milagrosamente livre de nuvens e pegou-se pensando nos olhos escuros do assassino que assombravam seus sonhos e no que Shikamaru havia dito sobre caras problemáticos serem sua ruína. Em seu interior, de um modo não confesso, não temia a morte. Eram nesses momentos, quando sua vida se encontrava em perigo, que quase podia ver os pais novamente sorrindo para si. Além do mais, por que não curtir o perigo com uma bela companhia?

Uma gargalhada escapou de sua garganta enquanto imaginava como seria encontrá-lo mais uma vez. Ele o mataria? Naruto suspeitava que sim. Porém isso não lhe amedrontava. Apenas fazia com que desejasse pelo encontro com mais intensidade. Parou no portão de casa sentindo os cabelos em sua nuca eriçarem-se. Uma sensação peculiar que o fez olhar em volta antes de, por fim, entrar.

Havia sido um longo dia e ele precisava dormir ao menos um pouco se quisesse estar em forma para o evento da manhã seguinte. Retirou o casaco bordado com o símbolo da família e o colocou na cadeira, chutou os sapatos para o outro lado do quarto e afundou na cama, parando somente para se livrar da blusa de mangas e ficar com a camiseta que usava por baixo. Enfiou a cara no travesseiro e tentou relaxar o corpo contando de 100 para trás. A mente cansada não resistiu. Ele adormeceu.

***

No silêncio da noite, Naruto acordou assustado. O corpo suava frio e a tosse estava presa em sua garganta. Sentou-se de uma vez e expeliu o ar engasgado, levando as mãos ao rosto e em seguida aos fios loiros, retirando-os dos olhos. Os gritos de seus pais ressoavam em seus ouvidos. Porém, fora a visão da figura negra escondida nas sombras a verdadeira responsável pelo acelerar de seus batimentos. A figura, envolta em negro, de pele pálida e olhos em fenda, ria enquanto o acidente se desenrolava diante os seus olhos. A risada fria lhe causava calafrios. Cerrou as mãos para evitar que elas tremessem. Não ia passar por mais um ataque no mesmo dia. Era mais forte que isso. Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar e livrar-se das imagens que teimavam em grudar em suas pálpebras.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha esse sonho. Porém, diferentemente dos demais, nesse, a figura negra que ria era decapitada de forma feroz e brutal. A lâmina culpada deslizara suave pela pele e logo a cabeça quicava no chão, ostentando um olhar de espanto. O sangue vermelho havia espirrando a sua frente, manchando suas mãos. No sonho, Naruto havia erguido os olhos para ver quem fora o responsável e se encontrara encarando o mesmo olhar negro que vinha tomando conta de seus pensamentos. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais no sonho, e, mesmo agora, os batimentos corriam velozes. Ergueu a mão querendo alcançá-lo, porém ele negou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ao abri-los, os orbes, antes negras, se encontravam rubras, derramando o vermelho em lágrimas que corriam pelas bochechas. Naruto abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, para diminuir a dor que via refletida ali, quando a espada dele desceu e perfurou exatamente seu coração.

Ainda ofegando, levou a mão ao peito apertando o tecido da camisa fina que vestia, e sentindo o quanto a pele se encontrava quente. Só de rever aquele olhar mais uma vez em sua mente, sentia que era capaz de queimar. Ele o havia salvado. Decapitara aquele que Naruto acreditava ser o responsável pela morte dos pais e se manchara com o sangue dele. O suor assentava na pele, enquanto o Uzumaki voltava a enfiar a cabeça nos travesseiros. Levado pelos delírios de sua imaginação, viu-se erguer de frente a ele e estender a mão para aqueles olhos, delineando as pálpebras com os dedos e descendo para o rosto macio. As mãos largaram a camisa e escorregaram pelo abdômen. Um arquejo abafado escapou dos seus lábios. _Você nem o conhece, _sua mente lhe avisou. _Não importa, _seu subconsciente respondeu. _Ele matou uma pessoa!, _a parte sensata argumentava. _Não importa, _seu interior repetiu com mais força. _Ele enfiou uma espada no seu coração!,_ a mente fez uma última tentativa de manter a sanidade. _E ficou incrivelmente sexy fazendo isso!_, seu interior rebateu, saindo vitorioso da disputa.

A mão escorregou mais pelo corpo, adentrado a calça e tocando sua parte sensível, fazendo-o cerrar os dentes e fechar os olhos. Na escuridão das pálpebras, imaginou-se avançando e tocando aqueles lábios, perguntando se seriam tão afiados e inflexíveis quanto pareciam. Ouviu as respirações ofegarem e mordeu o lábio alheio, imaginando como seria ouvi-lo gemer. Acelerou os movimentos com a mão, vendo o seu eu imaginário ser empurrado contra a parede de forma brusca e tendo a pele marcada pelas mordidas, algumas tão fortes que deixavam gotas de sangue escorrerem. Observou-o lamber uma das gotas e dirigir os lábios de volta para os seus, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue na língua. Suas costas arquearam de prazer e ele se desfez ao sentir o aperto firme das mãos ao seu redor.

Voltou ao mundo real, ofegante e trêmulo. A que nível havia chegado? Perguntou-se, esticando o corpo quente na cama e cobrindo os olhos com a outra mão. Precisava encontrar aquele assassino mais uma vez, ou sua mente o consumiria em breve. Suspirando, virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos.

Naquela noite, dormiu mais profundamente do que já havia feito.

***

Acima dele o céu estava visível como muitas poucas vezes era possível ver numa metrópole. Sasuke se encontrava empoleirado no telhado vizinho a casa do Uzumaki. Observava a movimentação havia dois dias: o acender e apagar das luzes; os barulhos e brigas com o nada; o cheiro da comida queimada e até mesmo as reclamações de dor ao acordar e bater o dedo mínimo contra a cômoda. Essa última enchera seu estômago com uma sensação borbulhante que, mais tarde, ele viria a descobrir se tratar de risadas.

Não notara grandes mudanças na rotina que pudessem influenciar seus planos. Porém, em compensação, percebera que, diferentemente de seus alvos anteriores, o Uzumaki levava uma vida tranquila e justa. Não quebrava regras, era gentil e educado com aqueles que passavam na rua, cumprimentando e sorrindo sincero, e até mesmo deixando o próprio bem-estar de lado para ajudar as vítimas de um acidente. Havia presenciado seu colapso após o ato e o associara ao acidente que os pais haviam sofrido, cujo ocorrido havia sido mencionado nas informações que lera. Mas aquele pequeno sinal de fraqueza apenas colaborava para torná-lo ainda mais humano. Surpreendeu-se com o próprio pensamento: Naruto era uma pessoa boa, nada indicava uma conduta que o fizesse merecer a morte.

Perguntava-se o porquê real de Orochimaru querê-lo morto. Apenas por questão de sucesso no mercado não parecia ser uma justificativa suficiente. Afinal, existiam outras maneiras de lidar com esse problema: difamação, escândalos de corrupção ou sexuais ou até mesmo suborno; embora Sasuke soubesse que o Uzumaki jamais aceitaria este último. A questão era: haviam outras opções, então por que escolhera matá-lo?

Balançou a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos. Questionar não fazia parte do trabalho. Porém, em seu âmago, um sino de duvidas começava a ressoar. Concentrou-se no alvo que havia deixado a residência e seguia por um caminho diferente do utilizado nos outros dias. Seguiu-o, mantendo-se sempre nas sombras, até o Shopping Center onde se deparou com uma agitação anormal no número de pessoas que entravam e saiam. Aparentemente, algum tipo de evento estava acontecendo no pátio central e era para lá que Naruto seguia. Parou alguns segundos atrás de uma lata de lixo em um beco e passou os braços pelo casaco que trazia amarrado na cintura. Ainda bem que se preparara para situações como essa. Para continuar a segui-lo, precisaria estar à paisana.

Adentou o local poucos segundos após o loiro e se viu desejando que toda aquela multidão sumisse. Embora ela o ajudasse a se camuflar, Sasuke não gostava do barulho que ela emitia, confundia seus sentidos tão afiados para locais silenciosos. Parou a poucos metros da tenda enorme e laranja montada no centro do pátio e observou o Uzumaki entrar lá e começar a conversar com as crianças que se amontavam perto de uma pilha de bichinhos de pelúcia em forma de raposa, mas que, curiosamente, tinham 9 caudas. Os pequenos riam e se penduravam em suas pernas enquanto ele pegava o brinquedo e dividia com as crianças. Uma delas pulou em sua barriga em um abraço fazendo-o se ajoelhar e colocar a pequena no ombro. Mais risos e pedidos para subir também se espalharam.

Sasuke observava a tudo, e, embora sua expressão estivesse neutra, estava fascinado com a facilidade que ele tinha de interagir com as pessoas e o quão rápido estas passavam a gostar dele. O sino ressoou, perguntando-se de novo sobre o porquê ele devia morrer. Encostou-se na parede, assumindo uma pose despreocupada, e continuou a vigiar o movimento. Mais e mais crianças arrastavam seus pais para ver do que se tratava e saiam de lá sorridentes, com a pelúcia seguramente abraçada contra o peito.

Naruto estava fazendo um aviãozinho com uma das crianças quando sentiu sua nuca pinicar, a segunda vez aquela semana. Olhou em volta, procurando o que o levara a se sentir vigiado e, por um momento, pensou ter visto aqueles olhos negros que invadiam seus pensamentos o observando. Um sorriso involuntário se espalhou pelo rosto e se dirigiu a Sasuke que, rapidamente, sumiu de vista, deixando o loiro a imaginar se a visão não passara de imaginação sua.

Usando os canos de uma das lojas de apoio, o Uchiha escalou até o andar superior de onde continuou sua vigília. O sorriso que lhe havia sido lançado voltou a mente e ele se perguntou como alguém conseguia sorrir assim para um desconhecimento qualquer. Não. Perguntava-se como alguém poderia sorrir assim para um assassino, embora Sasuke não soubesse que Naruto conhecia a natureza de seu trabalho. Não parecia haver nenhum traço de malícia ou de intenções ocultas naquele erguer de lábios. Era pura e simples alegria. Levou as mãos ao cabelo, amaldiçoando seu breve descuido, culpando-se por prestar atenção demais as pessoas ao seu redor e não imaginar que o alvo pudesse olhar em volta. Uma voz há muito esquecida ecoou em sua mente: _Um dia você irá caminhar por esse mundo e verá que existem pessoas que não nasceram para morrer. _

Esfregou os fios negros com mais força, questionando-se por que as palavras da mãe haviam retornado justo nesse momento. Depois de tanto tempo, jurava que nem se lembrava mais de seu rosto que dirá do som de sua voz. A morte dela diante de seus olhos havia trancado qualquer traço bom de sentimento que possuía e deixado somente o ódio e a vingança no lugar.

Entretanto, ali, vendo Naruto brincar e rir com as crianças, ouvindo o ecoar de suas risadas, quase podia lembrar da própria infância. Naquele tempo ainda não tinha sido iniciado nos negócios da família, o trabalho de matador de aluguel era passado de geração e geração quando os filhos chegavam em uma certa idade, e o pequeno Sasuke ainda não chegara nela. Portanto, passava os dias correndo pela extensa propriedade dos Uchiha sob o olhar cuidadoso da mãe.

Um dia, porém, por um acaso, o Uchiha mais novo encontrara o portão dos fundos destravado e correu por ele pensando em como seria interessante ver a reação dos pais ao notar que ele havia desaparecido, já que as regras rígidas da casa o proibiram de sair. Ele não conhecida muito bem os arredores da cidade e sua escapadela acabou por leva-lo ao território de uma facção adversária. A mãe, tendo notado o portão aberto, correu atrás dele e acabou sendo morta diante dos seus olhos como pena pela invasão do território. Os adversários só o pouparam para que pudesse voltar a família e avisar que eles haviam sido responsáveis pelo ato, o que ele fez, contando ao pai aos prantos.

O pai, tomado pelo ódio, foi ter sua vingança sozinho e acabou sendo morto da mesma forma, deixando somente seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, como responsável por cuidar dos negócios da família. Depois desse dia, Sasuke ingressou no treinamento e trancou os sentimentos em um lugar que não pudessem incomodar - assim, não se lembraria da dor de perder a mãe ou da alegria da infância - ou influenciá-lo - dessa forma, não acabaria como o pai, morto no calor do momento por uma decisão impensada.

O Sasuke atual mordeu o lábio, um fio de sentimento querendo escapar daquela caixa, porém ainda fraco demais para impedi-lo de continuar com o plano. Mas, servindo em seu intento de fortalecer a hesitação que nascia em si.

Voltou os olhos para o Uzumaki que agora se despedia das crianças com um sorriso e teve a sensação de que estava cometendo um erro.


	3. O ato

Após uma semana de cuidadosa vigília, Sasuke tinha gravado na mente a rotina do Uzumaki e agora se preparava para agir. O plano e todas as suas etapas estavam prontas, a única coisa que lhe impedia de prosseguir era aquela pequena hesitação que ainda sentia. Sabendo que não conseguiria dar cabo ao planejado com essa dúvida em mente, decidiu falar com o irmão mais velho esperando que este pudesse sanar suas preocupações. 

Confiante que o loiro não sairia do trabalho a tarde toda, dirigiu-se a casa discreta que dividia com o irmão, um pequeno apartamento com dois andares e um terraço coberto onde eles criavam corvos. Era um costume que tinham desde o tempo que a família ainda existia por completo. Os pássaros crocitavam sons tranquilizadores nos momentos de paz e ameaçadores quando sentiam a presença de inimigos, além disso eram inteligentes e uma companhia confiável. Sasuke subiu os degraus passando rapidamente pelos cômodos escuros - as cortinas nunca ficavam abertas para evitar atrair olhares suspeitos - e pelas mesas cobertas de mapas, informações e fotos de futuros alvos. A decoração era mantida ao mínimo necessário já que ambos passavam grande parte do dia pela cidade em missão.

Como previra, encontrou o irmão alimentando os corvos no terraço, os trajes escuros e o cabelo comprido amarrado, balançando suavemente ao andar entre as gaiolas. Itachi não se virou ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximarem, conhecia bem o suficiente as pisadas para reconhecer que era o irmão que subia.

— Sasuke, não devia estar executando o plano agora?

— Sim. Apenas passei para trocar as facas por aquelas mais novas e afiadas. Tem uma abordagem nova que quero testar. – Calou-se ao ver o irmão assentir e juntou-se a ele pegando os pedacinhos de carne picados e jogando na gaiola. Deixou o silêncio se estender por alguns instantes. — Irmão, alguma vez você hesitou em matar? – Nem sabia por que perguntara aquilo, o irmão era um exemplo, nunca havia falhado então certamente não seria capaz de compreender a sensação de hesitar.

Itachi deixou a tarefa de lado e lançou um olhar analítico ao mais novo. Sasuke, por sua vez, abriu a portinhola da gaiola e deixou que um dos corvos voasse para o seu braço, estendendo a outra mão para acariciar suas penas. O grasnar do pássaro acompanhou a pergunta que permanecia suspensa no ar. Sasuke ergueu o olhar para enfrentar o irmão e este suspirou, debatendo internamente sobre o que devia falar.

— Apenas uma vez. – O mais novo o encarou, surpreso.

— Quem...?

— O meu antigo parceiro de missão, Shisui. – Os olhos do irmão se desviaram de volta para os corvos que crocitaram nervosos como se pressentissem o que seria dito.

— Parceiro? - Indagou Sasuke, confuso. – Mas pensei que trabalhássemos sozinhos!

— Sim. - Concordou, pesaroso. — Depois que a minha missão falhou e o meu parceiro morreu, nosso pai decidiu que era melhor e mais seguro realizar missões solo. – Itachi virou- se para o irmão e o encarou de forma séria. —Shisui havia sido ferido e, só depois de fugir do local, nós percebemos que a ferida estava envenenada. Mas a essa altura, já era tarde demais. Nos seus últimos segundos, ele me implorou que tirasse sua vida pois queria morrer com honra e não vítima de um veneno traiçoeiro. Aquela foi a única vez que minha mão tremeu ao segurar uma faca. – Observou a mão como se ainda a sentisse tremendo e não pudesse esquecer a sensação. — No fim, uma morte rápida foi tudo que pude lhe dar.

Silêncio. Sasuke não esperava por isso, não sabia mais o que pensar. Mas, uma coisa era certa, mesmo hesitante, o irmão cumprira o pedido.

— Por isso, Sasuke, apenas me diga, vai precisar de ajuda? – Apesar de todos verem o irmão como uma figura fria e distante, ele sabia que após presenciar a morte de ambos os pais e do tio em uma missão a parte, havia nutrido um forte sendo senso de proteção para com o irmão mais novo.

— Não. Vou ficar bem sozinho. – Espantou a preocupação com um dar de ombros, ainda surpreso pela história que ouvira. Mas certo de que, se o irmão conseguira, ele também o faria. Incitou o corvo a voltar para a gaiola e fechou a portinhola. Sentiu a mão de Itachi apertar seu ombro.

— Irmão...

— Eu irei concluir isso perfeitamente. – Dispensou o gesto e encaminhou-se para a porta. — Você verá.

***

De volta ao lugar que tudo começara, Sasuke aguardava o Uzumaki sair do prédio da companhia e seguir o caminho para casa que fazia todos os dias. Atendo-se ao plano, o seguiu pelos telhados, aguardando o momento que ele viraria a esquina que escolhera como local. Avançou, adiantando os seus passos e o esperou aparecer. Os cabelos loiros se tornaram visíveis e Sasuke lançou-se do telhado em um mergulho gracioso e controlado.

Naruto não teve tempo de reagir, sentiu apenas o vento passar por suas costas e um pequeno som de aterrissagem, antes que a mão tapasse sua boca e lhe puxasse para a ruela escura e escondida dos olhares. Sentiu o metal frio pressionar contra o pescoço e ofegou.

Encurralado. Essa era a situação na qual o loiro se encontrava. Segurou a faca com mais firmeza ao encontro da pele macia do pescoço dele e prendeu a respiração ao levantar o olhar, pronto para receber o medo e a negação que não combinavam com os sorrisos sinceros que ele oferecia, mas que certamente ele devia estar sentindo. O mesmo olhar cru e despido que via em todas as suas vítimas. Porém, para sua surpresa, os olhos azuis dele se encontravam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Acesa em seu interior, uma chama tão intensa recendia que Sasuke temia que pudesse se queimar nela.

— Eu sabia que você viria. – Ele disse, a voz entrecortada pela pressão da faca na garganta, mas o sorriso que tomou seus lábios não podia ser confundido, era alegria que se enxergava ali.

— Você está certo. Eu vim. – Esforçou-se para manter a voz no tom frio e indiferente usual. — Estou aqui para te matar.

Seu coração, antes tão controlado, batia em um ritmo frenético no peito, confundindo-o e alimentando suas dúvidas. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Seu corpo era uma máquina perfeitamente controlada por sua razão, então por que, de repente, ele parecia reagir sozinho? A voz da mãe ecoava em seu cérebro e a respiração quente de Naruto tocava seu rosto, levando os calafrios causados até a mão que segurava a faca. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos de serviço, a mão de Sasuke tremeu.

Algo em si lhe dizia que aquilo não era correto. Bastava encarar os orbes azuis intensos e o sorriso sincero para que seu interior se aquecesse de um modo não convencional e o fizesse hesitar, mesmo ele já tendo decidido que tal hesitação não o impediria. Aquele sorriso lhe passava tranquilidade, o olhar lhe prometia momentos felizes e despreocupados, o movimento dos lábios a enunciar as palavras lhe instigava desejo. Sensações nunca sentidas antes, agora percorriam o seu corpo livremente. Não compreendia como ele podia lhe causar isso tudo. O Uchiha não era assim: impulsivo, inconsequente. Ou era?

— Sim, eu sei disso. Percebi que vinha me observando durante vários dias. – Sasuke estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

— Isso não é possível. – Sentenciou, confiante em suas habilidades.

— Claro que é. – Ele teimou. Sasuke não pôde deixar de sentir uma ânsia, que logo concluiu ser uma vontade louca de rir. Ali estava ele, prestes a ser morto, discutindo tranquilamente com seu futuro assassino sobre quem tinha razão. — Eu podia sentir. Quase como uma pulga atrás da orelha.

— Eu não sou uma pulga.

— Não. É muito mais bonito do que uma. – Surpresa, choque e confusão. Naruto observou as emoções passarem por aqueles olhos incrivelmente escuros enquanto suas palavras permaneciam ditas no ar entre os dois. Sabia que era loucura o que estava fazendo. Que tipo de pessoa não temia a morte? Mas não podia evitar. A lembrança daqueles olhos e do rosto frio como aço a que pertenciam vinha assombrando seus sonhos, e ele sabia que, o único modo de conseguir se livrar disso, era vê-lo mais uma vez.

— Mas o que diabos é você? – Ele sussurrou. Não quem, mas o quê. Ele não podia ser uma pessoa. Uma pessoa comum estaria à beira da sanidade nesse momento. Não. Ele devia ser algo além de humano. Que tipo de pessoa pareceria tão à vontade com um assassino, ainda mais em uma situação como aquela? Naruto pôde ouvir o tom incrédulo na voz e não conseguiu dar uma resposta válida. Sabia estar agindo como um louco. Um louco que estava perdidamente atraído por seu assassino. Fitou o rosto dele, a pele branca iluminada pela lua - agora a pino no céu, a boca fina contraída em uma linha rígida, os cabelos escuros e despenteados que combinavam com as roupas pretas e práticas que usava. Acima de tudo, encarou seus olhos. Os buracos negros que pareciam sugar cada parte de si, que poderiam muito bem engoli-lo por completo sem que ao menos se desse conta. E ele deixaria. Era por isso que seu corpo clamava. Naquele momento, a figura da morte nunca parecera mais bela.

— Não faço ideia. – Respondeu sinceramente. — Tudo que sei é que desde que te vi aquela noite, seu rosto não sai da minha cabeça. Precisava te encontrar novamente, mesmo que isso significasse a minha morte. – A mão da faca tremeu, insegura. Ali estava ele, dizendo que precisava vê-lo de novo, mesmo tendo conhecimento da natureza de seu trabalho e do que fazia, expondo seu coração e alma apenas para que Sasuke fosse o responsável em pôr um fim em ambas. _Não._ A palavra ressoou em sua mente, primeiro de forma fraca, mas ganhando força a cada vez que era dita. Achou que seria forte o suficiente, que conseguiria dar cabo disso. Porém, a palavra voltava a ecoar em sua cabeça. _Não. Não. Não! _

Pela primeira vez, questionava se o que fazia era certo. Pela primeira vez, recusou-se a completar o serviço. Podia sentir como se finalmente a chave que trancava seus sentimentos tivesse sido encaixada na fechadura e girada, libertando todos em uma única torrente. _Esse não pode ser o fim,_ pensou.

Mas era.

_— _Eu sei o que precisa fazer. – Naruto sussurrou, levando sua mão a dele, a qual segurava frouxamente a faca, e envolvendo-a com os dedos. Calor espalhou-se do lugar que as peles se tocavam, afastando o frio que Sasuke nunca havia notado que sentira. — Vá em frente. Para mim já foi suficiente vê-lo de novo.

_Não. _Tentou se afastar, a mente um turbilhão confuso com os recém libertos sentimentos a lhe turvar o julgamento. A faca pendeu entre eles, mantida apenas pelo firme aperto das mãos. Quente. Frio. Certeza. Dúvida. O que devia fazer?

E, como se pressentindo seu declínio repentino, Naruto avançou. Capturou os lábios rígidos com os seus, oferecendo tudo de si naquele ato. Era ainda melhor do que esperava: o cheiro cítrico e metálico que ele emanava, a maciez da boca e a suavidade da língua que se encontrava com a sua, não chegavam nem perto do que havia imaginado em seus devaneios.

Sasuke recebia tudo sem, entretanto, compreender. O que era aquele sentimento que o fazia sentir-se completo? O que era aquele calor que se espalhava até a ponta dos dedos? Não teve tempo para descobrir. Graças aos seus reflexos ágeis, ouviu o leve bater de asas acompanhado do grasnar de um corvo. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: seu irmão estava a caminho. Seu corpo reagiu por instinto, afastou-se de Naruto e tornou a empurrá-lo de volta contra a parede, pousando mais uma vez a faca em sua garganta com mais força que a anterior. Observou um fio de sangue escorrer do local e tornou a levantar os olhos para encarar os dele. Não havia medo ali. Apenas uma segurança calma de quem já havia aceitado e se conformado com seu destino.

— Eu fico feliz por tê-lo conhecido. – Sussurrou. Sasuke hesitou mais uma vez, a dúvida que permanecia em si impedindo-o de seguir adiante com o próximo movimento. Um novo grasnar, mais impaciente e perto que o anterior, soou no topo do prédio. Eram questão de segundos agora. Em breve o irmão estaria ali para presenciar toda a sua fraqueza e, logo em seguida, o renegaria. Deveria ele permitir isso? Era o certo a se fazer, não? Mas não era. Ser um matador era tão parte de si quanto aquele calor de emoções recém descobertas que percorria seu corpo o pertencia. Cerrou os dentes com força e prosseguiu.

O beijo do aço veio rápido e firme. Naruto nada sentiu, apenas fitou aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, que agora adquiriam um reflexo vermelho, espelhando o seu sangue que corria. Seu corpo tombou e Sasuke o segurou, caindo junto. Ergueu o olhar para o céu, sentindo o líquido vermelho se espalhar por suas mãos e formar uma poça cada vez maior. Um grito de agonia saiu de sua garganta, enquanto os últimos fios de vida de esvaiam de Naruto.

Era o fim.


	4. Epílogo

A sala se encontrava mergulhada na penumbra, silenciosa como a noite que corria do lado de fora da janela, o que era bastante incomum para uma cidade desenvolvida. O silêncio preenchia o ar como música e, àquela hora, boa parte das luzes dos prédios residenciais já estavam apagadas. Orochimaru observou a vista que se desdobrava diante dos seus olhos e agitou a taça de vinho que trazia na mão.

Agora estava seguro de si de que todos os empecilhos haviam sido eliminados e nada se encontrava entre ele e o caminho para tomar a companhia Kurama. Como um dos beneficiários originais, agora tinha o poder necessário para comprar as demais partes e por fim, tornar-se o dono legítimo do todo. Mais uma peça sobre o seu comando. Em breve, todas as empresas da cidade estariam sob seu controle e ele sentaria acima delas apreciando tudo aquilo que conquistara.

Um leve rangido chamou sua atenção, mas como o local era guardado fortemente por seguranças treinados, ele associou o barulho ao vento passando pela janela entreaberta. Observou mais uma vez a vista, estendendo a mão para, com os dedos, abarcar tudo aquilo que seus olhos tocavam. Riu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e levou a taça aos lábios.

Porém, antes que estes provassem o doce sabor da bebida, um sentimento frio o inundou acompanhado da sensação gelada de metal encostando em sua garganta. Engasgou com a surpresa e os dedos largaram a taça que veio a espatifar-se no chão em vários cacos delicados, espalhando o líquido vermelho escuro pelo tapete branco de origem persa.

— Olá, Orochimaru. – Uma voz fria o cumprimentou. — Tem um tempinho para me atender?

— Sasuke! – Ele reconheceu o tom e respirou mais aliviado. — Claro, porque não me solta para podermos conversar mais à vontade?

— Hum... - ele pareceu ponderar a ideia. Orochimaru sentiu a faca em sua garganta se afrouxar e relaxou. — É, acho que não. – A faca voltou com mais força, perfurando de leve a pele e deixando um fio de sangue escorrer pela tez branca e manchar o terno bem cortado.

— Ora vamos Sasuke, não há motivos para isso, não é? – Ele tentou sorrir, como se tudo estivesse sob controle.

— Escutei uma história interessante esses dias. Você gostaria de ouvir? – O mais velho engoliu em seco, sentindo o fio da lâmina ser pressionado ainda mais contra a pele. O corte feito ardia e continuava a sangrar. Tomando o silêncio do outro como concordância, Sasuke prosseguiu. — Era uma vez uma família, dona de uma modesta fábrica de brinquedo infantis. Essa família tinha ideias e grande potencial para ser tornar importante no mercado. Porém, a eles faltava capital para investir em algo grande. Algo lhe parece familiar? – Orochimaru manteve-se calado. — Não? Então vamos prosseguir. Um dia, como se convocado por mágica, um importante empresário e investidor bateu a porta do casal e ofereceu uma grande quantia a fim de financiar os negócios. O casal viu aquela atitude como uma benção e agradeceu imensamente ao seu salvador. Usaram o dinheiro para abrir uma companhia e logo estavam fazendo sucesso no mercado. Consegue adivinhar o que o tal benfeitor fez em seguida?

— Ele voltou para cobrar o que lhe pertencia. – Orochimaru explodiu. — Se eu não houvesse dado o dinheiro, aquela companhia sequer existiria. Ela devia ser minha! Eu quem a fiz nascer do nada!

— Então, quando o casal, ao invés de lhe dar a companhia, deu-lhe apenas uma parte das ações, você se irritou, não foi? – Inquiriu, sabendo que o fim dele se aproximava. Precisava apenas ouvir as palavras saírem de sua boca. — E decidiu que eles tinham que morrer. Por isso plantou uma bomba no carro que eles usariam para a viagem.

— Era o plano perfeito! Os restos se perderiam no meio do mato e ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Mas...

— Mas você não esperava que o filho deles sobrevivesse, não é? Então ele assumiu os negócios e você não tinha conseguido o que queria ainda. Por isso me mandou matá-lo.

— E você fez! Você o matou! Não eu! – Uma risada escapou dos seus lábios. — As suas mãos estão sujas com o sangue dele. Quem diria que o grande Sasuke Uchiha seria dobrado por um moleque daqueles... - As palavras se perderam em meio a um engasgo de dor. Sasuke, em um movimento ágil, havia movido a faca e lhe perfurara uma das mãos, cravando-a nas laterais da cadeira. Puxou outra faca do cinto e fez o mesmo com a outra mão.

— Tem razão. O sangue dele corre pelas minhas mãos. Mas será esse sangue que terá sua vingança esta noite.

— E o que vai fazer? Me matar? – Orochimaru riu. — Não se esqueça que sou EU quem pago pelos seus serviços. EU! – Gritou. A expressão de Sasuke permaneceu inalterada.

— Sim, tenho ciência disso, mas nada me impede de me autocontratar para um pequeno serviço. – O Uchiha sorriu, sombrio, apreciando o medo que agora se fazia presente naquelas pupilas verticais.

— Não pode estar falando sério.... Não pode fazer isso! – Tentou recuar, mas se encontrava bem preso pelos braços fortes do Uchiha que seguravam seus ombros. A cada movimento, as facas perfuravam mais a pele, aumentando o corte, deixando o sangue verter e pingar no tapete.

— Você não é merecedor de uma morte indolor. Essa é uma honra que lhe será negada. – Segurou os longos cabelos do mais velho e os puxou com força, arrancando alguns fios no processo, forçando-o a inclinar a cabeça completamente para trás e deixar a garganta completamente exposta e vulnerável. O medo se encontrava refletido no olhar.

Com um movimento de pulso, a adaga escondida sob a manga escorregou para a mão e ele a moveu cortando os fios tão estimados por Orochimaru. O outro gritou e Sasuke aproveitou o gesto e enfiou a adaga na região entre as costelas, perfurando o pulmão direito que, imediatamente, começou a se encher de sangue. Orochimaru engasgou e tossiu.

— Não! Eu não quero morrer! – Lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto — Por favor, pago o quanto quiser, mas pare com isso! – Implorou. O desgosto e o desprezo eram visíveis no rosto de Sasuke. Rodeou a cadeira para olhar bem nos seus olhos, posicionando a adaga no espaço entre as costelas do lado esquerdo.

— Você é patético. Ao menos Naruto me encarou com seriedade o suficiente e não implorou pela vida. Pense nisso no caminho para o inferno. – E, dizendo isso, enfiou a ponta metálica na carne macia.

Afastou-se do corpo e ficou observando seus últimos minutos. Orochimaru tentou gritar por ajuda, porém toda vez que expelia o ar, gotas vermelhas jorravam dos buracos feitos no pulmão. No fim, ele gorgolejou e morreu engasgado no próprio sangue.

— Fraco. – Sasuke disse apenas, sem lançar um último olhar para o corpo.

Limpou o sangue das facas no tapete e saiu pela janela, usando as sacadas como apoio até a cobertura. Era uma queda alta, mas Sasuke tinha plena confiança em suas habilidades. Parou no topo, apoiando a perna direita na beirada e olhando para baixo, para a cidade que se estendia sob seus pés. A vingança estava feita. Esperava que pudesse ter dado ao menos um pouco de paz a Naruto.

Ele abrira seus olhos quanto ao tipo de pessoa que habitavam esse mundo e o tipo de vidas que ele tirava. Como sua mãe dissera, certas pessoas não haviam nascido para morrer, elas deviam ser protegidas. E agora, mesmo que não soubessem, teriam um protetor a olhar por elas.


End file.
